Vampire
|image = File:Vampires.jpg |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Vampires |Row 2 title = Skin |Row 2 info = & & & |Row 3 title = Hair |Row 3 info = Various |Row 4 title = Appetite |Row 4 info = Blood |Row 5 title = Homeland |Row 5 info = Planet Transyl |Row 6 title = Designation |Row 6 info = Sapient }} Vampires (吸血鬼, Kyūketsuki) are reanimated corpses that drink blood to survive and maintain their powers. They were originally Humans converted into a Vampire by a "maker". Being technically deceased, their primary characteristics include a lack of a heartbeat, body heat, brainwaves, electrical impulses, need to breathe, and other bodily functions. Vampires are failed result of magical and scientific experiments by Humans to gain immortality and they first appeared thousands year ago, while Humans still live in the Earth. Varnae, one of their own raised as the universe's first Vampire. All Vampires are descendant of Varnae and like Humans, they spread into the universe and can be seen any planet in the universe. Humans gave them Planet Transyl as their homeland to live like other species. After creation of synthetic blood, Vampires are able to sustain themselves on synthetic blood instead of Human blood, Vampire representatives have assured the universe population that Vampires are no threat. Vampires live in close contact with Humans and also other races, but retain their own laws and traditions. Physiology Anatomy Vampires are recognizable from their fangs, which are located behind the maxillary lateral incisors. Fangs can be extended and retracted by choice, and are controlled by the movements of certain facial muscles. However, fangs protrude automatically when vampires are feeding, angry, excited, sexually aroused, need to fight, or see blood. Fangs can also be removed, but grow back after three months. Without fangs, vampires cannot feed on live victims unless the victim is already wounded. Due to the lack of blood flow, Vampires do not have any bodily functions. Because of this, Vampires do not produce waste, and are unable to become pregnant, impregnate female humans or other species, and have lower body temperatures than Humans. Vampires have anatomically different tear ducts from Humans, as they expel blood, not tears. Although Vampires do not need to breathe, most still do out of habit, to aid in speaking, and for a sense of smell. Vampire blood, or "V", is the life essence of vampires and it is similar to human blood in appearance but V has also unique abilities. Humans or other species that ingest vampire blood will be able to heal wounds at an accelerated rate and will experience enhanced strength, senses, aggression, and libido, which will last as long as the blood is in their system. However, vampire blood has effects like drugs on human body such as hallucinations, addictions etc. Appearance Vampires are indistinguishable from Humans, and appear as they did when they were turned, albeit with a paler complexion due to lack of blood flow and glowing red eyes due to high amounts of blood in their system. Also, they have fangs that usually extend and retract willingly, though they can be stimulated to unwillingly extend. Vampires remain identical forever after they are turned. Due to this, Vampires cannot lose or gain weight or change their body in any way. However, Vampires can grow hair and nail due to their regenarative powers. Appetite Vampires are reliant on Human (including Near-Humans) or synthetic blood, as they cannot ingest normal food or drinks blood of other species such as Namekians etc. Synthetic blood is comprised of a varied cellular content, and comes in flavors such as O, A, B and AB, in both positive and negative varieties. Although synthetic can sustain a Vampire nutritionally, it does not truly satisfy the Vampire's cravings. Because of this, many Vampires opt to drink human blood. Allegedly, virgin and baby blood taste the best. If a vampire abstains from drinking blood, they will experience the "bleeds", during which the vampire will begin to bleed from their ears and nose. In addition, vampires experience the bleeds if they do not sleep during the day. The bleeds stop when the vampire feeds or sleeps, depending on what caused the bleeds in the first place. If a vampire experiences the bleeds long enough, they will perish. While vampires are unable to hold in anything but blood, they can experience joy in smoking cigars and cigarettes. Since their bodies heal any damage rapidly, smoking will not have any lasting effect on a vampire. Society and Culture Vampires are generally live like other develepod species. Within Vampire communities, most vampires live in harmony, and racism and homophobia are virtually non-existent. Some other species display bigoted and racist attitudes towards vampires due to fear. Government *'Vampire Authority': Vampires are ruled by Vampire Authority which has existed for several centuries and oversees all vampires from Transyl. All vampires, regardless of age, must respect the Authority. *'Magisters': Magisters give rulings directly under the Authority. Magisters rule over all Vampires in an entire planet. Each planet has one Magister. *'Monarch': Directly under the Magister are the Vampire Kings and Queens. Vampire Territories in the planets are divided into kingdoms and queendoms, which are ruled by a king or a queen, or both. Sects The Vampire Sects are diverse as Human religions and Vampires from different sects might have different characteristics of abilities. There are many known and unknown sects in the universe. *'Adze Sect': Vampires who are able to survive the usually instantaneous methods of Vampire destruction for ten minutes. They have black skins like Africans and have more muscles and stronger than regular Vampires. *'Necrofic Sect': Vampires who are able to survive non-atmoshpheric planets. They have paler skin than regular vampires and its color is whitish grey. Also, their sclera is black rather than white because of environmental effects of the planet. *'Moksha Sect': Vampires who are able to gain their powers by feeding as little as possible. Their starved condition gives them "visions". *'Yuki Onna': Vampires who are able to disguise themself in blizzards and ice storms by transforming their body half mist-half flesh state. Their skin is bluish white and fangs are covered with ice. *'Dhampire': Vampires who are able to feed on vampires rather than humans. These vampires are do not need to feed on Human blood and gain strength from Vampire Blood. Creation Vampires cannot be born, they are created from another Vampire. In order to create a Vampire, a human must be drained of their blood by a Vampire and the blood lost needs to be replaced by some of the Vampire's blood. The human must then sleep in the ground until the newborn rises as a vampire the following night. The newborn and the maker will subsequently have a maker-progeny bond, unless the maker deserts or releases their progeny. Newborn Vampires will be thirsty and will need to feed to survive. Although newborns have some control of their abilities, they are mostly controlled by their impulses and can cause serious harm and accidental deaths to other livings around them. In addition, newborns cannot resist blood at all, as resistance develops with age. Maker - Progeny Bond A maker has a deep connection with his or her progeny, something that Humans or others cannot fully understand or experience. During the transformation from human to vampire, the maker and soon-to-be progeny "share their essence" whilst buried in the ground, a magical process that not even Vampires understand. A progeny may turn a Vampire and become a maker themselves while still under the influence of their own maker. The grandparent/grandmaker has no control over the grandchild/grandprogeny. Maker Abilities A maker has a certain amount of control over their progeny due to the maker-progeny bond. *'Empathic Link': A maker and its progeny is bonded by an empathic link. A Maker can sense any pain or duress the progeny undergoes, and know when a progeny has died. However, progeny cannot sense these in their maker. *'Calling': A maker can "call" their progeny by saying their name out loud, causing the progeny to become aware their maker is calling out for them. The progeny experiences a shiver, and may be able to tell where their maker is. *'Commanding': A maker can force their progeny to do anything they want, as long as they say "As your maker, I command you", given that the progeny hasn't been released. *'Releasing': If a maker says "as your maker, I release you", their progeny will be released from the maker-progeny bond, and cannot be controlled anymore. Following release, a maker can still call their progeny, but the progeny will not be compelled to answer the call. Powers and Abilities *'Immortality': After transformation, Vampires stops aging and living to gain "immortality". They do not physically age and are immune to all illnesses, toxins, poisons and diseases. Their immortality is limited by their weaknesses, thus they can be wounded and even die by using their weaknesses. However, Vampires have an accelerated healing factor. They are able to heal all types of wounds, including open wounds, massive burns and tissue damage. If an injury is severe, Vampires need human blood to initiate the healing process. *'Blood Consuption': Vampires are gain enhanced abilities by consuming blood from animals, Humans and near-Humans through their fangs. They can grow fangs that they use to feed themselves. Their strength, speed and regenarative powers are increased by their blood consuption. However, the strength of a vampire is limited by their age and too much blood consumption makes a Vampire throw up. *'Enhanced Strength': Vampires are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping people apart, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Vampires who feed on Humans or Near-Humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. The strength limit of older Vampires are higher than younger Vampires. In addition, vampires have heightened reflexes. *'Enhanced Speed': Vampires are the fastest creatures in the universe. They are able to move much faster than all other species and even faster than the human eye can perceive. Vampires themselves however, are able to perceive this movement. Their vision and reflexes are accelerated like their movement, a Vampire is able to perceive a speeding bullet in slow motion, and itself in normal motion while moving at superhuman speed. Speed, just like strength, advances with age with blood consumption. The speed limit of older Vampires are higher than younger Vampires. In addition, vampires have heightened reflexes. *'Enhanced Durability': Vampires are able endure physical pain better than humans and can recover from attacks that would cripple, maim, or kill humans with minimal effort. *'Eidetic Memory': Vampires are said to possess perfect recall and to be unable to forget. Their minds are often called "vaults" in which they store all information permanently. Unique Abilities Some vampires have unique and advanced abilities by aging and blood consumption. These abilities are not able to use by every vampire. It is like "singing" or "drawing" ability. *'Glamour': Vampires are able to "glamour" other species (except for some unique species). Glamour is a form of hypnosis or mind compulsion, which requires Vampires to make eye contact and use their voices to make targets do their bidding. Glamouring does not affect other Vampires and Force-Sensitives. Excessive glamouring can have a negative effect on the mental stability of a victim. Glamouring is not an innate ability, as it needs to be taught and practiced. Skilled Vampires can glamour at more than one targets at the same time. *'Flight': Vampires are able to fly and levitate in the air. Generally, while older Vampires which has this ability can fly, the younger Vampires which has this ability can merely levitate. Vampires can increase their flight speed by consuming more blood. Weaknesses Vampires have a number of weaknesses due to failure of "immortality", which range from irritating to fatal (it should be noted that the death of a vampire is referred to as the "True Death"). *'Sunlight': Vampires cannot endure ultra-violet light in any form. If a Vampire comes into contact with sunlight, their skin will burn and they will be severely weakened, and, eventually, burst into flames and perish. The older a Vampire is, the quicker they will burn. These effects are also occurs by using photokinetical abilities. UV light burns heal more slowly than regular burns, such as those inflicted by fire. Vampires are also sensitive to fire and will die if they are not extinguished in time. *'Silver': Vampires are susceptible to silver objects such as chains, daggers, swords. Even the oldest Vampires are unable to free themselves from the burning bounds of silver. To put a Vampire in captivity, it seems all the kidnappers have used silver chains; around both wrists, both legs and the neck. If the heart of a Vampire is pierced with a silver object, the Vampire will explode, and leave a mass of blood where they were previously standing. The silver itself burns into the flesh of the Vampire. Once the silver is removed however; it isn't long before the Vampire is then healed and back to its normal strength. The older the Vampire, the quicker it is able to bounce back to full strength depending on the torture the Vampire has endured and how fast it can receive blood. * Force: Vampires are weak against Force. Force-imbued materials affect Vampires like silver materials, easily harm and pierce them. However, Force has no ability to burn, weaken, immobilize Vampires, it just passes through their strong bodies. Vampires also cannot use "glamour" on Force-Sensitives. *'Blood or Sleep Deprivation': If a vampire does not sleep during the day, or does not feed for a period of time, they will experience the "bleeds". The bleeds refer to vampires bleeding from their ears and noses. If a vampire continues to be deprived of sleep or blood, they will die from blood loss. *'Blood Exsanguination': Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time or completely drained of their blood will eventually desiccate and mummify. The desiccated Vampire will appear as a corpse and can only start functioning again once they feed on blood. *'Decapitation': Like all species, if the head of a Vampire is severed completely, the Vampire will perish. Breaking the neck of a vampire only causes mild discomfort. Trivia * Vampire of M.U. is based on the Vampires from True Blood and Marvel Universe. Category:Races